


What Dreams May Come

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny may have been the first Guardian Jack actually interacted with, but the Sandman was the first Guardian Jack ever encountered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dreams May Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkandpencil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/gifts).



> Short little fic thingie for Morte, Jack and Sandy friendship fluff. 

* * *

 

Bunny may have been the first Guardian Jack actually interacted with, but the Sandman was the first Guardian Jack ever encountered.

He’d had a bit of a crush on the mysterious Sandman, to be honest. The golden streams of sand that showed up at bedtime, just after parents put the kids to bed. Before electricity, this mean just around sunset, the deep gold of the setting sun illuminating the sand and making it glow an even richer, brighter colour. 

Now, it was later, with TV and Video Games acting as draws, keeping kids awake until after dark. The gold of the sand was even more of a striking contrast, but the consistency, the ritual of the sand’s appearance was soothing. 

Jack had spent years, trying to follow the rapidly fading streams of golden sand to track the elusive creature that sent their glowing creations through the night towards the children, but they were more of a nomad than even Jack was. Jack went where the wind went, the crafter of dreams seemed to move around more on whim and chance. 

Until one night he’d looked up and by chance spotted what looked like a giant star drifting through the night sky. He’d tried to chase it, but it was too far away for him to reach it. 

This happened a few more times, Jack getting glimpses of the mysterious crafter. He sometimes wondered if they minded when he put his hands in the stream, joyous dolphins, flying fish, unicorns, dragons or sometimes just golden spirals that wrapped around his arm like octopus tentacles before pulling away. 

It had been the shock of his life to look up one night after playing with some glowing lizards and seeing a face peering over a golden cloud of sand. He grinned and waved, getting a wave back before the sand had moved on before he could call the wind to follow. 

The sand never lashed out at him, although there was no doubt that it could, and he liked the feeling of being able to touch something for a change, interact with it, even if only for a few seconds. It never failed to make him smile. 

It had taken a bit of control not to start babbling at Sandy when he’d first gotten to meet him in person, but between the whole ‘We want to make you a Guardian’, sniping at Bunny and the Sandman being... well, asleep, he’d managed to refrain. 

But that didn’t mean that later on, after Jack himself had become a Guardian, that he didn’t take every opportunity he could to sit up on that golden cloud with the Sandman himself and watch the world go by under his feet, wondering what dreams the children were going to have tonight. 

-fin-


End file.
